The Daughter Of A Charmed One
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Sesaon 8, Episode 1: Paci York is a college student with her life ahead of her, she then finds out she was adopted and her biological mother is a Halliwell. Her life slowly begins to make sense, she has powers she didn't know how to explain. Slowly her life is changing... She's engaged to the man of her dreams, her family has been lying to her, and evil is after her magic.


**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED IN ANY WAY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO AARON SPELLING AND CREATOR CONSTANCE M. BURG. I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS.**

**THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE ORIGINAL STORY I WROTE BY THE SAME TITLE. IT'S BASICALLY THE SAME STORY BUT DIFFERENT. THERE MIGHT BE DIFFERENT PLOT CHANGES, CHARACTER NAMES, DESCRIPTIONS, FORMAT, AND THE OBVIOUS, IT'S GOING TO BE IN CHAPTERS. YAY!**

**IF POPULAR ENOUGH, I'LL MAKE A FULL SEASON.**

* * *

The story will be taking place in the beginning of season 8, where the girls have different identities. It's basically taking place on the season premiere, except I won't have Billie Jenkins (sorry for fans of hers but I didn't like her, again, sorry.)

I will be writing it from the first episode of the season with changes.

Characters:

Piper Halliwell is Jamie Bennett

Phoebe Halliwell is Julie Bennett

Paige Matthews is Jo Bennett

Leo Wyatt is Louis Bennett

Added Characters:

Paci York, 20

College junior, English/Writing Major. Intern The Bay Mirror

Andrea York, 39

Real Estate Agent, she's Paci's adoptive mother

Jonathan York, 42

Lawyer, he's Paci's adoptive father

Macksi Harper, 20

College junior, Teaching Major, Volunteers local middle school

Savage Pembroke, 23

Works a bar called MIDNIGHT, he owns. He's a witch.

Asher Parks, 21

College student, Paci's roommate

* * *

The Halliwell Manor was never as crowded as it is now, with mourners around pictures of each sister who is "deceased" visitors signing their names and taking roses to put down to show their love and respect for the sisters. Victor Bennett, Piper and Phoebe's father is taking condolences from people he knew or are complete strangers to him. Paci York, a young girl in her twenties with dark brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes, is holding onto her fiance's arm as they walk up to him. For a small moment Victor gets goosebumps looking at this young girl, her features so familiar, as if he knew her. "How do you know the girls?" he asks her. She looks at him, "I don't. I started an internship at the Mirror this summer and... I felt I had to come," she tells this man she doesn't know. "Well, thank you for coming," Victor tells her and she then walks off with her fiance, Savage to mourn the women she only knew by rumors. Savage looks at her, "Are you alright?" He asks her as they look around. "I feel like I was meant to be here," she tells him, "I love you," she adds and kisses him. She lets go of him and walks by Piper Halliwell's picture with the rose in hand. As she places it down, she felt like crying.

After standing there in the Manor, Paci couldn't be there any longer. Something was going to take over and she was going to cry for some reason. She didn't know the Halliwell's personally. She asked Savage to bring her back to the dorms so she can get some sleep before tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be even harder for her since she's going to be in the Mirror the day after the service. She kissed Savage goodbye at the door, "Good night," she tells him. "Good night, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow," he tells her and walks away. Paci turns around, opens the door and walks in to see her roommate, Asher, sitting on her bed with books all over it, studying. "How was the wake?" She asks her friend, showing concern for her. "It was fine, I feel better..." Paci really didn't know how to answer that question. "I'm going to sleep, I need some rest," Paci then gets herself prepared for bed and goes to sleep.

The next morning, after waking up at 6 from her alarm clock, Paci took a shower and got herself ready for the day ahead. She picked out a black Division E, Women's Sexy Tank Dress with black tights, put that on with her fresh make up face. She has on her favorite pair of boots from DKNY, there her Teryn Mid Calf platform boots that Savage bought her last Christmas. After looking herself over, she grabs her purse and walks out of the dorms. She meets up with Savage at their spot, there's a bench by the park where they shared their first college kiss a few years back and they meet up there every morning. As she sits down next to him, he looks at her. "You look good. I'm guessing you had a great night sleep?" He asks. She looks at him. "I did. Thanks for asking," they share a kiss. He then hands her a cup of coffee out of the two he's holding, she takes a sip and stands. "I can't wait till all this hard work pays off, i'm going to be a writer and you are going to own the best bar in the region," she tells him as he stands up.

"That sounds like a good plan," Savage tells her just as her cell phone rings. She hands him the coffee to hold while she pulls out her iPhone and answers for her mother. "Hey, mom," she says as soon as she answers. "Hey, sweetie. I was calling to see if you were still coming to dinner tonight?" As soon as her mother asked, she remembered last week when she made plans to go. "Um, yeah. We'll be there," Paci says without sounding like she forgot about it. "Your father and I wanted to talk to you alone tonight, there's something we have to tell you." Andrea tells her daughter without sounding so innocent. "Are you and dad alright?" Paci begins to get worried. "We're fine. We just wanted to speak to you, but I guess if he comes we can make an exception," Andrea gives into her daughter, she didn't want to make her more upset with them as she will be tonight. "He has a name you know? He's my fiance, mom," she tells her mother. Her mother never liked the idea of Paci getting engaged at 20 years old, but Paci knew Savage since they were kids, his parents live right next door to hers. Her mother never accepted them, but her father, he loves Sav like the son he never had. "Fine, We'll be happy to see Savage. Are you heading to work?" As soon as her mother said that, she looked at the time. "Yeah, i'm heading in. I actually have to catch a cab right now, so i'll talk to you later, ok?" She gets her mother off the phone, then sees Savage holding a cab door open for her. "Your chariot awaits..." She smiles as she walks by him, slipping her phone back into her purse.

After she slides in, so does Sav. After telling the driver where to go, they relax. Paci looks on her wrist and doesn't notice her good luck bracelet that she's been having since she was a kid. She then astral projects herself back to her dorm room and looks on her dresser, in her jewelry box for it. Asher walks in from the hallway. "Hey, I thought I heard you leave already." Paci turns around without the bracelet. "Yeah, just left my bracelet," she tells her moving the bracelet with her mind into her hands which is behind her back, she shows Asher the bracelet. "What time are you coming home today?" She asks as Paci walks to the door, "I'm not sure, might go to Sav's after work." She then walks out of the room down the hall and disappears. When we see her in the cab, she's fully conscience talking on the phone with her best friend, Macksi Harper making lunch plans. "So our usual place?" Macksi asks. "Yeah, that's perfect," after agreeing and saying goodbye, Paci hangs up her phone and rest herself on Savage. We see the lucky bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE... WHATCHA THINK? IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST ONE, THE LINK IS BELOW...**

** s/4258946/1/THE-LOST-CHARMED-ONE**

**JUST REMEMBER THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER!**


End file.
